frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział IX
Frozen Queen -Rozdział IX- Wszyscy byli gotowi do wypłynięcia. Elsa postanowiła iść za ciosem i zaraz po odbiciu Arendelle, zarządziła aby wyruszyć ze wszystkimi oddziałami na Weselton. Głównym założeniem było odbicie Anny i takiego priorytetu właśnie trzymała się Elsa. Stała na pokładzie jednego z kilku statków, które miały zaraz wyruszyć. patrzyła na tych wszystkich ludzi gotowych poświęcić swoje życie w każdy momencie by ją ocalić i rozmyślała o tym czy aby na pewno uda odbić im się Anne, - Elso! - usłyszała jakiś głos za sobą i odwróciła się - Kristoff?...a ty co tu robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona jego obecnością - płynę z wami - oznajmił podchodząc do niej - Nie , ty musisz zostać tutaj i wziąć pod opiekę Arendelle. Tobie najbardziej ufam - Ale zrozum muszę płynąć! nie mogę siedzieć tutaj bezcynnie jak Anna jest tam - Na twarzy Kristoffa pojawił się ból, widać było po nim, że bardzo przeżywa rozstanie z Anną - Posłuchaj mnie! - Elsa spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - nic jej nie będzie, wróci tutaj cała i zdrowa...obiecuje ci to - Elsa pocałowała Kristoffa w policzek - Lepiej już idź, zaraz statek odpływa - Kristoff tylko przytaknął. Chociaż bardzo chciał płynąć z nimi to musiał jej zaufać i ustąpić Kiedy Kristoff opuścił statek, Elsa zwróciła się do Kapitana dając mu sygnał, że można odpływać, a sama powędrowała do swojej kajuty. Chciała się przespać przed dotarciem do Weselton. Miała bardzo dziwny sen. Śniło jej się, że znajdowała się na jakimś dziedzińcu i biegnie ale nie wiedziała dokładnie gdzie...i wtedy słyszy ten głos, a później widzi tylko coś leczące w jej stronę ale nie zobaczyła co było dalej gdyż obudziła się szturchana przez kogoś. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą Hansa, co wystraszyło ją tak, że aż spadła ze swojego łóżka. Hans widząc to podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać - Przepraszam cię, nie chciałem ciebie przestraszyć - tłumaczył się - Nic się nie stało, jestem ostatnio tylko trochę nerwowa, to nic takiego...ale co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, zdziwiona jego obecnością - A, no tak...zapomniałem się - Hans zaśmiał się głupio - Dopłynęliśmy i żołnierze czekają na ciebie - Już idę - odpowiedziała ruszając w stronę drzwi - Elso czekaj! - Hans doskoczył do niej, co sprawiło, że aż zrobiła krok do tyłu - Coś nie tak? - Zapytała niepewnie - Chciałem cię spytać o to samo - Co masz na myśli? - Elsa nie wiedziała o co może chodzić Hansowi - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej ostatnio, a do tego jak spałaś to krzyczałaś coś - wytłumaczył jej, nie spuszczając z niej spojrzenia - Nie to nic, znaczy...martwię się trochę o Anne, to tyle - starała się uśmiechnąć co niezbyt jej się udało - Wszystko będzie dobrze - Hans położył rękę na jej ramieniu - Dziękuje - Elsa uśmiechnęła się i razem wrócili na pokład, gdzie czekały już odziały Arendelskie. Elsa stanęła tak aby każdy mógł ją zobaczyć. - Uwaga! - wykrzyknęła i wtedy każdy zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na nią - To jest najważniejsza bitwa jaką przyjdzie wam stoczyć! - rozejrzała się, mierząc wszystkich spojrzeniem - Pamiętajcie, że najważniejsza jest księżniczka Anna, bez niej nie wracamy....czy jesteście gotowi?! - wykrzyknęła po raz kolejny, a żołnierze jednocześnie odpowiedzieli okrzykami bojowymi -Dobrze, to naprzód! - na jej znak wszyscy wybiegli ze statku i skierowali się w kierunku portu - Elso! - zawołał Hans za nią - Co ja mam robić? - ty lepiej zostań tu - ale chce wam pomóc - nalegał - wiem i dlatego zostaniesz tutaj - Hans spojrzał na nią, zupełnie jej nie zrozumiawszy - Ale... - zaczął ale Elsa przerwała mu - bez ale, zostajesz tutaj i koniec! - Elsa odwróciła się i poszła za wojskami, zostawiając Hansa samego na statku Kiedy dotarła do miasta walka już się rozpoczęła. Korzystając z zamieszania wślizgnęła się do zamku i pobiegła szukać swojej siostry, co nie było łatwe iż zamek miał sporo korytarzy w których łatwo można było się zgubić. Elsa dotarła do wielkich drewnianych drzwi i pchnęła je z całych sil. Okazało się, że było to wyjście na dziedziniec, który skądś kojarzyła ale nie pamiętała gdzie go widziała. Szła wzdłuż ścieżki rozglądając się wokół - Witam cię ponownie Elso - usłyszała za sobą - Leonardo - Odwróciła się, a parę metrów dalej stał on - Widzę, że się nie boisz, czyli będzie się w końcu coś działo - Puścił jej oko - A czego mam się bać?...ciebie? już nie, teraz jestem bardziej zła niż przestraszona! - W oczach Elsy pojawiły się czerwone ogniki - No nie wiem, jeżeli nie widzisz to nie masz ze mną szans, lepiej się poddaj i oszczędź mi zabijanie ciebie - Jak wypuścisz Anne - Leonardo, zaśmiał się - Nie wypuszczę jej! chyba, że...- Podszedł do niej -...wrócisz do mnie to wtedy, możliwe , że tak - dlaczego miałabym do ciebie wracać? - zapytała zirytowana - Bo wiem, że mnie jeszcze kochasz - Leonardo podniósł lekko jej głowę tak aby ich spojrzenia się zetknęły- Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni - Elsa stal chwile patrząc siew jego błękitne oczy i po chwili złączyli się w pocałunku Trwali tak chwile, gdy nagle Elsa odepchnęła go i uderzyła go z kopniaka w brzuch oraz z prawego sierpowego prosto w noc, przewracając go na ziemie, a sama pobiegła jak najszybciej mogła do drzwi - Nie tak szybko! - Krzyknął Leonardo i po chwili Elsa poślizgnęła się na lodzie pod sobą - Myślałem, że jesteś inna ale jesteś tak samo żałosna jak twoja siostra - Jak śmiesz, tak mówić! - Wykrzyczała kiedy udało - Tak po prostu i jeżeli ja ciebie nie mogę mieć to nikt nie będzie! - po tych słowach Leonardo cisnął lodową strzałę prosto w Else, która już wiedział skąd zna ten dziedziniec oraz kim był ten tajemniczy głos, tak więc zamknęła oczy i czekała na najgorsze ale ni się nie stało, więc powoli otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła jakąś postać przed sobą, pod którą zbierała się czerwona plama - Hans! - wykrzyknęła i uklękła szybko obok niego, starając się tamować krwotok - Elso? - Wyszeptał - Tak? - W jej oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy - Ciesze się, że mogłem poświęcić się jeszcze raz dla ciebie - Jego oczy powoli się zamykały - Elso kocham cię - nie zasypiaj! - Elsa przytuliła go jeszcze i pocałowała go prost w usta, a jej łzy zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy spadając na ziemie. - proszę nie odchodź - wyszeptała mu do ucha tulą go - nie zamierzam - doszedł ją głos od Hansa - Hans?...ty żyjesz? - zapytała wycierając łzy - Tak myślę - Hans spojrzał na swoją ranę, która już nie krwawiła - Jak to możliwe? - spojrzał pytająco na Else, która zdawała się na czymś zastanawiać, ale go zainteresowało coś innego - Elso...twoje włosy - Coś nie tak z nimi? - są znowu platynowe - Els spojrzała się na Hansa po czym skierowała wzrok na swoje włosy, które faktycznie były platynowe - No tak! - Wykrzyknęła nagle uradowana - co tak? - zdziwił się Hans - Tylko akt prawdziwej miłości, rozmrozi zamrożone serce! Tu nie chodziło o Anne tylko o ciebie! - Była tak szczęśliwa, że aż się do niego przytuliła Stał patrząc się na to co działo właśnie przed nim. Już prawie udało mu się ją zabić gdy on wyskoczył z nie wiadomo skąd i ochronił ją własnym ciałem, Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć ale ogarniała go jeszcze większa złość kiedy patrzył na scenę zakochanych - Dość tego! Ile razy można kogoś zabijać! - Wykrzyczał Leonardo zwracając uwagę Elsy i Hansa - To już koniec! - odpowiedziała Elsa, która wstała w tym czasie - teraz czas abyś zapłacił za swoje winy - po tych słowach Elsa Wywołała śnieżny huragan który otoczył Leonarda, podnosząc go na wysokość czubka zamku i puszczając tak, że uderzył o ziemie tracąc przytomność - To już wiem z kim nie zadzierać - powiedział Hans podchodząc do Elsy, a ona tylko obdarzyła go uśmiechem - Chodź, musimy znaleźć Anne- złapała go za rękę i razem pobiegli w kierunku zamku Chodzili kilkadziesiąt minut zanim udało im się znaleźć lochy. Elsa widząc Anne od razu wzięła klucze i otworzyła jej celi, rzucając się jej na szyje - Tak tęskniłam Anna - Z oczu Elsy znowu poleciły łzy ale tym razem były to łzy radości - Ja tęż, nawet nie wiesz jak się bałam - odpowiedziała jej - ciiii spokojnie, chodźmy już - Elsa objęła swoją siostrę ramieniem pomagając jej iść - Czekaj, a co z nim - Anna wskazała na siedzącego w jednej z cel Szwędąkaunta - A co on tutaj robi? - Ten Leonardo go oszukał - Jak każdego...żołnierze się nim zajmą, teraz nie chce tracić głowy na niego. Anna przytaknęła i obie ruszyły ku wyjściu z celi, gdzie czekał na nich Hans co wywołało złość u anny - A ten co tu robi!? - zapytała,powoli zaciskając pięści, Elsa widząc to podeszła do Hansa - Pomaga co udaje mu się bardzo dobrze gdyż udało mu się uratować moje życie już dwa razy - Elsa uśmiechnęła się do Hansa , na co on odpowiedział tym samym - Dobra, ktoś mi wyjaśni co siętu dzieje! - Anna zaczynała się coraz bardziej denerwować - To długa historia - odpowiedziała Elsa - Mam czas - Anna nie ustępowała - Dobrze, wszystko ci opowiem ale chodźmy już na statek. Anna westchnęła i poszła za nimi w stronę wyjścia Na zakończenie pragnę dodać iż będę prawdopodobnie wstawiać moje prace rzadziej, no wiecie szkoła i nauka, a do tego pisze jeszcze inne opowiadanie, które zajmuje mi dość długo czasu, przez co kiedy chce się zabrać za ten Fanfic to nie mogę złożyć ani jednego skladnego zdania, a chciałbym abyście byli zadowoleni w stu procentach. Tak więc kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiały w większych odstępach czasu....przepraszam :/ A i żebym nie zapomniał....dedykuje ten rozdział, użytkownikowi Luneczka :3 za ten wspaniały komentarz pod ostatnim rozdziałem :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach